Too Krool For Climbers
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: King K. Rool is shocked that he has to spend the weekend with the Ice Climbers. Popo and Nana are going to drive that crocodile king of the Kremlings insane...
1. Chapter 1

King K. Rool was walking around the grounds as if he owned the Smash Manor. One couldn't blame the Kremling king for acting like the head of the mansion, because he had the most impressive girth and crown of them all. Of course, this led to several Smashers coming into contact with him, and on this particular day, Popo and Nana were freezing up the garden using their snow powers as the Ice Climbers mashed their wooden mallets everywhere to cause more areas to be covered in snow. K. Rool was hit in the face with snow, which made him snap like the crocodile he was.

"Hey! Watch where you're chucking that snow, you little brats!" K. Rool growled as he wiped the snow off his face.

"Sorry!" Popo and Nana chimed in as they began to giggle after giving each other a high five.

K. Rool rolled his normal eye as his other eye bulged. "Don't you two know how to do anything without involving snow?"

"Not really, no!" Popo laughed as he accidentally burped admist doing that.

"We just try to find a way to incorporate ice climbing into anything!" Nana chimed as she let out a muffled fart, blushing.

"Really now?" K. Rool huffed as folded his arms together while nodding his head. "Well then perhaps you can use it to help improve my boxing!"

Popo and Nana glanced at each other as they were wondering what the Kritter kommander was going off on, with the blue clothed eskimo boy burping again while the pink robed Eskimo girl let out more farts in her now stinky parka.

"Hey!" K. Rool snapped as he chucked his crown at the two hammer wielders, grabbing it and placing it back on his head as he grimaced.

"Sorry." The Ice Climber duo apologized as they were quick to get their act together.

"Blech! Both of you children are so disgusting..." K. Rool grumbled as he couldn't believe what he was sensing since he had to see, hear, and smell the combined gassy emissions of the Ice Climber pair.

"Hey we're no worse off than everyone here!" Nana whined as she flailed her arms about.

"Yeah, we want to be normal too!" Popo piped up as he began bouncing up.

K. Rool narrowed his eyes as he shook his head. "What's so good about wanting to just be a bland nobody like the rest of these fools?"

"So we don't feel out of place!"

"Uh huh, we like making friends with anyone no matter how uniquely awkward they may be!"

K. Rool murmured as he rubbed his chin, adjusting his regal red cape while thinking. "Perhaps there's something to this..."

"There sure is!" Popo and Nana shouted as they began to move in rhythm, with the two preparing to sing as they were slapped by K. Rool.

"No singing! It was bad enough that they had me doing it in that show..." K. Rool grumbled as he clenched his right fist while closing his eyes.

Popo and Nana sniffled as they wiped the tears from their eyes, trying not to cry as K. Rool felt ashamed regarding this situation, wondering how he was going to fix this.


	2. Chapter 2

"All right, now what do you do when you get bored?" King K. Rool asked after having climbed the snowy summit that was near the Smash House.

Popo and Nana looked at each other, with the Ice Climbers blinking and turning to the Kremling king and shrugging. "Well there's not a lot for us to be bored-"

"Come on, you think I'm stupid?" K. Rool grumbled, squinting his eyes as he saw the smirk in the Ice Climber twins, which was more than enough to make the crocodile monarch annoyed. "Fine that was on me, but don't think it will happen again!"

"We're sure it won't." Popo casually said while twirling around his wooden mallet.

Nana chucked some snow towards K. Rool, with it hitting the polar bear that was sneaking up on him, with her winking. "You're welcome!"

"How was I suppose to know that there was a creep like that behind me?" K. Rool said in response, folding his burly scaly arms together. "He could have ruined my cape, which already has seen better days... he could have snatched my precious gem!"

"Well standing about won't do you good." Popo chimed as he began to wiggle his hips.

Nana clapped her hands together joyfully while finishing, "Yeah you gotta keep going to keep your body in shape!"

"I've never been in better shape, thank you very much."

Popo and Nana began laughing so much that they accidentally peed their parka pants, with K. Rool clenching his fists and proceeding to chase after them, the trio heading all the way to the top while knocking the frequent pink birds, beaked topi enemies, and blue seals out of the way in the process. Oh how oblivious K. Rool was to the fact that he was getting the exercise that he needed!


End file.
